Arena
Quick Match Tournament Rewards * The range of gold/diamonds depends on how many stars you have. * * Recruit: 100-150 good, 25-40 diamonds * Squire: 200-300 gold, 50-70 diamonds * Warrior: 400-550gold, 100-130 diamonds * Gladiator: 600-750gold, 150-180 diamonds * Elite: 800-1000gold, 200-235 diamonds * Commander: 1100-1300gold, 250-285 diamonds * General: 1400-1600gold, 300-335 diamonds, + rare foil card * War hero: 1700-1900 gold, 350-385 diamonds, + epic card * Immortal: 2000-2500 gold, 400-500 diamonds, + epic foil card Bots in Tournament There are bots in tournament! A bot is short for "robot", meaning it is an AI player (non-human). These things are to look for when fighting a bot: * They will not emote (UPDATE Version 2.0: BOTS WILL NOW EMOTE. They usually emote when they are about to lose, a cry face for example. They can text emote too) * They usually have a genaric name (such as Thomas or George. Note the capitol first letter) ** It has been seen that a few bots have chinese names and some might not have capitol letters (needs testing) * They can and will surrender (always occurs during play card phase, never inbetween. Usually it is when you have a full board and they only have a card and cannot stop the damage directly.) * They will be the same rank as you, and not on the leaderboards ** This is not always true. Bots confirmed do not have to be your same rank. Usually they are the same rank, but not ALWAYS. * You cannot add them as a friend. * There is sometimes a bot glitch(?) where you can see the name, avatar and flag of the enemy before you replace cards (at the very start of the match). If you are fighting a bot, they will have the same avatar and flag as you on this screen. THEN during the regular fight, their avatar and flag will be different than this seen at the beginning. Overall, the bots can be free wins and can be very easily beaten. There are times however that they can get very strong hands and somewhat unfair draws. Be careful, they are not always easy, but are usually much easier than real players. How to get bots This is purely speculation, but the bots probably show up because the matchmaking time is long. You can only play against people that are 1 grade higher or lower than you. So if there are no real players waiting in line, you will get a bot in the first 25 seconds or so. It is also speculated that you get a certain number of bot battles a day (to avoid abusing using them to get win streaks). The theory is that they will be reset each day, same time as daily quests. In a recent update, (8/6/2018) you can no only receive a certain number of bots based on what rank you are. *Immortal: 1 bot *War Hero: 3 bots *General: 3 bots?? *Commander: *Elite: Lastly, bots are not just in tournament! They are in gold week match as well as meteor and quick play. These are a lot harder to study, but abide by the same rules! Try to learn how they play and you can get some easy wins! Final note: There is hope that the bots go away in the long term when the playerbase is higher. If matchmaking is quick, there should be no reason to have bots ever and should be removed from the game. Gold Week Match Quick Match * lvl 14: 25 Diamonds * lvl 17: 35 Diamonds * lvl 27: 1200 Gold * * Appendix * Old ranking rewards